


My Brother's Gang

by sophia_bulbu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_bulbu/pseuds/sophia_bulbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia was Zayn's  little sister. Liam is Zayn's and Sophia's older brother. Zayn calls Sophia his Little Butterfly. While Liam calls her his sweetheart. Zayn has a gang that are vicious and cold blooded killers. Liam is an FBI agent. Sophia is friends with another gang leader named Niall. What happens when there are two other gangs. What happens when the leader of Venus Trap is trying to get Sophia kidnapped. Will Zayn, Niall, Louis or Harry save this little butterfly from the Venus Trap? Or will she have the help of another brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably suck so just a heads up.

Sophia's P.O.V.

Zayn and I walked over to the school gates and stopped. "I'll see you soon Little Butterfly," he said. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye," I replied. Many people in the school yard stared at me like I had 3 heads. I looked down and walked to the office. "Um, excuse me," I said. The lady at the desk looked up and smiled at me. She seemed really nice. "You must be Sophia Malik. The principle would like to see you," she said. Perfect. She led me to a door and the principle sat at his desk.

"Sophia Malik: The sister of Zayn Malik, no parents, and never got in trouble in school or law. Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Jackson your principle," Mr. Jackson said. "Hello," I smiled. He told me things about the school and then told me to go and get my things. I got to my locker and people started to talk. 'Who does she think she is?' or " I heard her brother has a gang'. When I got all my books out, I saw a blonde haired boy who I knew too well. "Hey baby girl! I missed you!" Niall said. "Hey Nialler! How's it going?" I asked. "Good," he said smiling. As you can tell Niall Horan is my best friend. We knew each other since we met in Ireland for my brother's 'Business'.

He took me to the first class of the day and suddenly some bimbo pushed me out of the way and onto some jock's lap. I'm that type of person who chooses to stay quiet because if I open my mouth, I will be in lots of trouble. It took everything in me not to break her face right then and there. I shrugged it off and pushed passed Niall who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. This little bitch can just push me? Well if she does it again, I'm punching her in the throat. I got in my seat and a few seconds later 3 tattooed guys walked in like the owned the whole place. Bullshit. Justfullof bullshit. Niall seemed to tense up at the sight of them and put an arm around my shoulders. "Hey! New girl! You're in my seat," said a curly haired boy. "Harry, she's sitting next to your seat not in it, stupid," Niall said. Harry glared at Niall and went back to looking at me. Freakingcreep.

He made a circle around my desk and stopped behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear before he spoke. "Your mine and if I see any guy talking to you other than mine, your brothers, or Niall's gang, gets a bullet through his head. I hope you understand that, kitten," Harry said. I shivered at his words while Niall looked like he'd seen a ghost. The bell rung and soon the day started out just plain horrible.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia's P.O.V:

I quickly got up from my seat and left the classroom. I'm about to stab Himwith my pencil.

I noticed Niall walking at a quick pace towards me causing me to panic. Is he mad? But then I looked up and noticed he had a worried look pasted along his face. "Hey, you ok Sophia?"He asked. I slowly nodded and turned to go get my books for the next class. I just kept thinking about that curly haired guy, Harry. "Soph!" Niall said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What Ni," I said, not really paying attention. "Something is totally WRONG with you. Now tell me what it is," he said aggravated. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip while letting out a sigh. "I said nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking," I said. "Sophia tell me! What did I ever do?" Before I could answer his question I noticed that kid from early.

Niall's P.O.V:

Me and Sophia were in the middle of a conversation when she suddenly went silent and pale. At first I thought I said something wrong, but then I realized its not that easy to break this girl. That's when it hit me. No literally the dirt bag bumped right into me! "Harry..." I scoffed as I slowly took place in front of Sophia. "Oh. It's that kid from earlier," he acting as if he had no idea who I was. "Don't play dumb with me, Styles," I scowled "Oh. Right its that annoying high pitched kid, what was his name again," he made this wild look then a smirk appeared at the end of his lips "Oh right! Niall Horan. Irish gang leader. Am I right?" I was infuriated at this point! He did it, he got to me! I lunged at him in full force leaving Sophia to jump away in shock. I still remember the pulsing of his veins as I tightly gripped his thin layered neck. The force of Sophia wasn't enough to get me off of the helpless asshole. When the pulsing of his vein slowed I let go. Leaving him gasping for air. Hope that taught him a lesson. When I turned around I noticed the looked on Sophie's face, it wasn't happiness or sadness. It looked like she was scared of me. I tried to say something but she ran off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia's P.O.V:

I can't believe Niall tried to kill him! I mean yeah he was an ass but to kill him is...its just not right. I mean I think, you know, I really dislike him. Who am I kidding I despise the kid. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way I mean he deserved what was coming for being a total ass to Niall. He knew Niall by the way they were talking but it seemed that Nialler hated him. I have to ask him later. Right now i need to get to class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mid way through Sophia's thoughts her brother interrupted her

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sophia" He smirked.Oh shit! I bet he thinks I'm skipping class. She stared blankly at him. "Little Butterfly, you do know its just me not some pop star," he continued it with a sigh. "Yeah, its just usually you want to have either Niall or Josh with me. You know you even told me to keep my distance from everybody else," she answered slightly nervous.

The brother looked shocked "heh...exactly..wrong you may only speak to them when I allow you to," he smirked causing Sophia to roll her eyes. "Whatever," she answered annoyed this time. "Don't give your big brother attitude, Little Butterfly," Zayn scowled. Sophia glared at him then heard the voice of Niall. She thought to herself about what happened earlier. She still didn't want to talk to him just yet, "I gotta go. Bye Z," She rushed her sentence as she went to push pass her brother, but got caught mid way through by a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. " Where do you think you're going?" he said. " Let her go, Louis," Zayn snarled. " Why should I?" Louis said.

A smirked made its way towards his face. " You shouldn't be worried about me or Harry," Louis continued. He let go of me and put all his attention to Zayn. Zayn looked confused but the a thought dawned on him. Venus Trap.

" You're lying! They can't be here! This is our territory! They can't just try that shit!" Zayn yelled. " If I find him near here, I'll tell you," Louis replied. Louis then began to walk the opposite way of Sophia and Zayn. While walking away Louis looked over his shoulder and said," If I were you I'd keep a close eye on her. You know he likes the quiet and feisty ones".

At that, Zayn looked worried and Sophia didn't know why. He dragged her to her next class. " Please be careful," he said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn's P.O.V

As I stared at her leaving form I looked at Niall. I could tell he heard everything. He gave me a sympathetic look and I felt like I was going to cry. I needed to do this. She will understand sooner or later. I just hope that she doesn't get in this battle. "Hey man. She's going to be fine. Just tell her you both need to leave. Just for a while until Venus Trap leave," Niall said. I shrugged and walked down the hallway. I'll see you soon Niall. I got to my car and got in. I felt like shit. I banged my hands on the wheel and started screaming. I sped out the parking lot and made it home in ten minutes. "Let's go now," I said. The guys got up and started to pack. "Wait! What about Sophia?" someone asked. I didn't look at him and said, " Pack her things while I get her at school." I hope I'm doing the right thing.


End file.
